


With the Seasons

by NikAdair



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: College AU, Fluff, soft boys in love, their relationship through the seasons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:47:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26753812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikAdair/pseuds/NikAdair
Summary: Spring is known as the season for new beginnings. Where flowers bloomed and leaves grew. That’s how Morisuke would describe the beginning of their relationship.Summer was comfortable. Fun. Exciting. Days spent in the sun and nights spent under the stars.Fall was much more subdued compared to Summer. Bright colours that were slowly fading. A last hoorah of sorts before everything became dormant.Winter brought with it a serene sort of calm. Everything was dormant. Quiet. Peaceful.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Yaku Morisuke
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	With the Seasons

**Author's Note:**

> Day Four of Libero Week! The prompt was Fluff, and that's basically my brand at this point.  
> I actually had a hard time trying to figure out what to write for today. But the idea of seasons came to mind, so I took it and ran with it.  
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy it!

Spring is known as the season for new beginnings. Where flowers bloomed and leaves grew. That’s how Morisuke would describe the beginning of their relationship.

It’d only been a few days since he and Tetsurou had talked. Talked about their feelings. Talked about why they had been avoiding each other for the past week. Talked about what they wanted to be. About what they were now.

Morisuke stood outside his class, watching as students walked in beside him. He could see Tetsurou sitting where he usually sat, back turned to the door, pulling out his laptop and a variety of notebooks. Morisuke’s heart squeezed just a bit as he watched. It was the first day of classes that they were together. That they were now more than friends.

Tetsurou looked over at him, a small smile on his red face, and Morisuke could feel his own face burning. He tried to smile back, but he was sure it came out weird, if the little laugh he saw from Tetsurou was any indication. He bit his lip and walked in, making his way over to him.

“This seat taken?” he asked, voice cracking a little. He cleared his throat, his face burning more.

“It’s actually saved for you,” Tetsurou said, his voice quiet. He looked off to the side, his face turning redder.

Morisuke nodded despite Tetsurou not looking at him and sat down. His eyes were trained on the desk, his thoughts running a mile a minute. It was awkward between them. Not a bad awkward. More hesitant. Nervous. He jumped when a foot tapped against his.

“Can I?” Tetsurou asked. Morisuke furrowed his brows, and he tapped his hand. “Can I hold your hand?”

His face burned but he nodded, lacing his fingers with Tetsurou’s. It was hot against his, almost burning, but it was comfortable. Familiar. It was actually almost comical, seeing Tetsurou’s hand was much larger than his own. But the small smile on Tetsurou’s face made his heart squeeze, and he squeezed his hand.

Everything was new. Exciting. Nerve wracking. It was new, and Morisuke couldn’t help but smile.

-.-.-

Summer was comfortable. Fun. Exciting. Days spent in the sun and nights spent under the stars.

They’d been together for a few months, and things had gotten more comfortable as time passed. There was no longer any awkwardness between them. Yaku would reach for Tetsurou’s hand more. Tetsurou would wrap an arm around his shoulder as they walked, pulling him close. They’d steal kisses when they could.

Overall, they were just more comfortable about being in a relationship.

Currently, they were walking around campus, hands linked together and swinging softly between them. The sun was starting to set, painting the sky in fire. Morisuke smiled a little as he looked up at it. It was one of his favourite times of day. Though it could never beat the time he got to spend with Tetsurou.

Said boy squeezed his hand, making him look up at him. There was a soft smile on his lip, but his eyes were bright, coated in reds and oranges from the sky. Morisuke was sure he could look at them for hours and hours, even after the sun had set and the only light was the moon. Tetsurou laughed a little and pulled him out of his thoughts.

“You know, they say staring is rude,” he mused.

“Who said I was staring?” Morisuke said, pointedly looking ahead, pulling Tetsurou a little.

It only made him laugh more. “I never said it was a bad thing.” His voice grew softer, and he tugged Morisuke’s hand. “Besides, you weren’t the only one staring. Your eyes are absolutely gorgeous in this lighting.”

His face started to burn and he looked up at Tetsurou to see his was too. “You are so cheesy,” he said, tugging Tetsurou’s hand.

“Yeah, but you like cheesy.”

“No, I like you.” Tetsurou’s eyes widened a little, and Morisuke smiled, taking a step towards him. “And I’m hoping you like me, too. Cause otherwise this would be a little awkward.”

Tetsurou quirked an eyebrow in confusion, and Morisuke smirked, leaning up and giving him a quick kiss before turning back to get them moving again. He could hear Tetsurou sputtering behind him, and it only made him smile more.

“You can’t just do that!” he said, pulling them to a stop.

Morisuke rolled his eyes, putting his free hand on his hip. “I can and I did. What are you going to do about it?”

Tetsurou’s eyes narrowed a little, reminiscent of a cat’s, and he grinned. “This.”

Morisuke had exactly half a second to question what he meant before he was being picked up. “Tetsu! Put me down right now!” he said, squirming in his hold.

He didn’t put him down. Instead, he was thrown over his shoulder while Tetsurou walked. Morisuke smacked his back, shaking a little from Tetsurou’s laughter and from his walking. After a minute he sighed, going limp, resigning himself to being carried.

Not that it was far. Tetsurou’s apartment wasn’t too far from where they were, and he was finally put down when they got to the building. “Never do that again,” Morisuke said, jabbing a finger in his chest.

Tetsurou smirked, grabbing his hand, leaning down so he was eye level with him. “You can’t stop me,” he said, stealing a kiss before walking into the building, leaving a sputtering Morisuke standing there, red faced.

-.-.-

Fall was much more subdued compared to Summer. Bright colours that were slowly fading. A last hoorah of sorts before everything became dormant.

They kicked at the leaves on the ground, watching them shift with the bitter wind that chilled them to the bone. The leaves crunched under foot, scratching against the pavement. They lit the trees on fire, making a cacophony of sound as the wind blew through them.

Morisuke shivered a little where the wind hit his neck through his scarf. He tucked his head down, hunching his shoulders a bit to combat it. A warm arm wrapped around his shoulders, pulling him close.

“We can go back to my apartment, if you want. It’s a little too cold to be out today,” Tetsurou said, his hand running along his upper arm.

“But if we did that, we’d be admitting that it was finally late fall. And that means that winter is on the horizon,” he said with disgust.

Tetsurou chuckled, squeezing his arm. “I will never understand why you hate winter so much.”

“Because it’s way too cold, and I hate the cold.” As if to prove his point, the wind blew past them, and he shivered, glaring at nothing.

“Like I said, we can go back to my apartment, where it’s warm, and just a night in,” Tetsurou said, already turning them off to the left.

Morisuke groaned, accepting defeat. “Fine. But I want hot chocolate when we get back,” he said.

“Of course, Mori. Anything for you,” Tetsurou teased. Morisuke shoved him a little, only making him laugh. “You’re so easy to tease, you know that?”

“You’re an ass, you know that?” Morisuke shot back.

“But you love this ass,” Tetsurou said.

“Yeah, I do,” he said, only to freeze and look up at Tetsurou, who looked back at him with wide eyes. They hadn’t said ‘I love you’ to each other yet. He hadn’t planned on it being so casual. “I love you, Tetsu,” he said, smiling softly.

Tetsurou smiled, leaning down to kiss his forehead. “I love you, too, Mori.”

-.-.-

Winter brought with it a serene sort of calm. Everything was dormant. Quiet. Peaceful.

With winter break came Morisuke staying with Tetsurou. They were in the process of moving him in, seeing that he spent so much time at Tetsurou’s apartment that he practically lived there. There was no reason for him to have his own. Not anymore.

Boxes were scattered around the living room, more shoved against walls in the dining room. Tetsurou and Morisuke were curled up together on the couch, exhausted from packing and moving. The majority of Morisuke’s stuff had already been brought over, and they really only had the furniture to figure out what to do with.

But that was a problem for a different day. It was late, the sun having set a couple hours ago. The only light in the room came from the fairy lights Tetsurou had strung along the walls. A soft white glow that cast shadows every which way. It was ethereal, but fit Tetsurou so well in Morisuke’s eyes.

Said boy was half asleep, head on Tetsurou’s chest, letting the steady beat of his heart lull him to sleep. Warm arms were snaked around his waist, a hand drawing small circles over his back, pulling him further into sleep.

“We should move to the bed,” he mumbled, unable to open his eyes. He heard a noise above him, but neither of them made any effort to move. “Tetsu, we should move to the bed,” he said again, forcing an eye open.

“But I’m comfy here,” Tetsurou groaned, holding him tighter.

“I know, but you’ll regret sleeping out here,” he yawned, sinking further against Tetsurou’s chest.

“So be it.”

Morisuke chuckled, rolling his face into Tetsurou’s chest. He forced himself up, looking at Tetsurou’s face. He was looking down at him with a tired smile, eyes half lidded, and Morisuke leaned forward, kissing him softly. “Come on, you’ll be much more comfortable in bed.”

Tetsurou snorted. “Oh, I’m sure I will be.” Morisuke furrowed his brows for a second before his face started to burn.

“I didn’t mean it like that and you know it,” he said, burying his face back into Tetsurou’s chest.

“Maybe not, but you’re not wrong.”

“Shut up,” he grumbled, rolling off the couch.

He stood, offering a hand to Tetsurou. Tetsurou took it, letting him pull him up and towards the bed. They curled up against each other as soon as they landed on the bed.

“I love you, Mori. Sleep well,” Tetsurou whispered against his hair, arms pulling him close.

Morisuke smiled, closing his eyes. “I love you, too, Tetsu.”


End file.
